Found
by Potterscripts
Summary: Hermione has been employed to clean up the Death- Eaters' houses after the Battle Of Hogwarts, but when she returns to Malfoy Manor she find more than she expects. She nurses a disturbed and broken Draco back to health, but Ron begins to become doubtful of Hermoine's love for him - A Dramione Fanfiction with a twist. DISCLAIMER - I DONT OWN ANYTHING! (:( )
1. Malfoy Manor

Hermione glanced up at the towering Malfoy Manor. It's gates guarded a blackened house crouched in the countryside. She never thought that she would be back here again. The scarred word on her arm itched and she pulled her sleeve self-consciously back over it. The evil and somehow odd attraction of the place played with her emotions and she stood in silence, fighting with herself at the next step to take.  
"Ma'am, where do you want us to head?" A voice brought her back down to earth. They were here to clean out this old place. She checked her clipboard. Owner: Deceased. She stepped towards the house, taking a deep breath.  
"This way, follow me."

They reached the entrance to the mansion, and a wave of horrible memories overwhelmed Hermione. An impulse to run nearly overtook her, but she resisted. A turn of the lock, and a push at the door released all the details forgotten in her memories.

The inside hall she had remembered very accurately indeed. Apart from the withering bodies of a hundred Goblins and men, slashed on the neck and in the head. She recognised many of them, and Griphook took pride of place, snapped at the spine and placed over a throne made of black skulls, that still, even after his death seven weeks previously, still reeked of Dark magic.

Hermione glanced around the room, and spotted something she hadn't before. A door, leading out of the room, partially concealed by a old wooden bookcase.  
"Stop!" She gave a shout, and her employees froze in the act of staring, disgusted at the dead creatures. Then, in the ringing of the silence came a sound. A cry.

Hermione recognised the voice. The voice that had followed her throughout her school days. Tormented her. But she had thought he was- . She ran towards the door, and slid through the gap.

"Malfoy?" She found herself in a dark passage and as she called, she picked her way, more cautiously. " Draco?"

The cries stopped. A man so close to Hermione that she was shocked she had missed him looked up.

"Granger?" She looked for him in the dark but saw nothing.  
"Here. Her-Hermione?"

She spotted him, and horror shot through her. He was thin as a rake, his wrists barely thicker than her own. His face was even paler, and his hair full of muck. She muffled a scream, and crouched down beside Draco slowly. He lifted his hand as her face grew level with his own, he raised his hand.

"Your alive, Granger." he said the words with surprise but his raised hand moved towards her own face. Hermione dropped her hand to Malfoy's, and held it tight, surprised by the warmth going through her.

"So are you, Malfoy. So are you"


	2. Broken

**Hi guys I am really sorry I haven't updated in a while, I have been really busy! Thank you all for reviewing, it as great to get some feed back, keep them coming it's really encouraging! (Special thanks to XstrawberryduckfeathersX for the amazing review.. it was really long). I have tried not to make the same stupid mistakes I made last time in this, but I hope you enjoy! It would also be great if anyone who enjoys this could follow me on twitter at Potter scripts! Thank you! Sorry that this chapter is as short as it is, and before we begin I OWN NOTHING (yet, but I do have plan…) It is all JKR's. Enjoy**

A moment of relief swept over Hermione for a reason she couldn't place. She was staring down at the dying body of the boy who had taken her life in both hands and ripped it to shreds. Yet she was so happy he was alive. This house had taken her mind a toyed with it in the brief few minutes she had been there. Confused was on way to describe it.

These thoughts came and went in a moment, and with them went the warmth of Draco's touch. He was cold. Too cold. A troubled thought flew into her head, and she fought to keep it restrained.

" Draco?"

"Yes?" His voice, which had sounded strong in her ears a few moments ago, despite his appearance, now sounded scared and weak.

"How long have you been down here?"

There was a long pause.

"I don't, I don't know." His voice was growing weaker by the second, though why, Hermione was still in the dark about. She had a guess though.

"What was the last thing you remember?" Her voice was more urgent now, needing her answer.

"Err…" Draco was struggling to string two words together now. "Voldermort… Angry…Goblins…Dead" Hermione's eyes widened in shock. Malfoy had been here for seven weeks, hauled up in the dank cave. Her train of thought would have continued but Draco had thought of something else. "My…Mother, hid me here…Voldermort…killed. She…safe?"

Hermione froze. Mother. He must mean Narcissa Malfoy, the closest he could accept to mother. What was she supposed to say? She knew the answer to his question of course. It was on the clipboard. Owner: Deceased.

"She…" This time it was Hermione who was left stuttering. "She… is safe"

Draco smiled, and it almost broke Hermione's heart. False hope. Then, he began to close his eyes, fading into unconsciousness.

"No" Hermione shook him as she watched his eye-lids droop. "You can't go to sleep, Draco. Stay awake. Stay AWAKE!" She didn't know why he had to stay awake, sleep seemed the kinder option, but she felt him fading. "Talk to me. _DRACO_!"

She grabbed at his shoulders again, but as she did so she thought of something horrific. What if he was dying? Or dead.

She brought her hands to his neck, and then placed her ear on his chest. A weak, stuttering pulse, which was fading just like Draco's voice had, precious seconds ago. She pulled out her wand, and placed it over his heart. The pulse was almost gone now, but she had to choose the right moment.

"_Defibrillatous!" _Hermione's voice, panicked and hasty, uttered the spell, but it was hardly audible. The lightning that engulfed herself and Draco destroyed any sound anyway. Five seconds later, and the whiteness that had filled the hall for a few moments, had been invaded by the shadows. Hermione placed her ear on Draco's chest. His heart was beating fast and strong. Happiness spread through her and an unexplainable smile eradicated her tired features for a few seconds. Then she felt weariness closing in. The Defibrillator jinx was almost as tiring as the Patronus charm. She had forgotten that. It was all she could do to push her wand back into her pocket before she passed out.


	3. St Mungo's

**Hey Guys… PLEASE don't kill me for not updating… I have been very, very busy… but hey, here is a boring, not so Dramione part of the story ( I apologise) which is quite short (I apologise again) but this is the only way I am gonna get updates in! SO sorry to disappoint, if I still have any readers out there, and I know the grammar here is not great but anyway.. Please enjoy, and review! X DISCLAIMER- I DO NOT (YET) OWN HARRY POTTER! (Maybe someday?)**

Hermione's head felt like it was splitting in half, the amount of pain that she was in. She opened her eyes after managing to push the pain under for a few seconds, but the bright, clinical lights she saw above her just confused her more. Where was she?

As soon as her headache had retreated far enough for her to speak, she voiced her question, and a familiar voice greeted her, maybe not provoking the same heart wrenching emotions as it had during the war, but enough to fill her with relief.

"We're in St. Mungo's, Recovery ward." Ron answered her, and stroked her face gently.

"What? How long have I been here?" She sat up suddenly. Had it been a dream? She could remember a house, old and huge…. Malfoy Manor? And a corridor. A Passage? And…

"Ron. What's happened to Malfoy?"

"Malfoy?" Ron frowned at her "He's been missing since the war. We haven't found him yet. Good riddance, I say."

"No, no" Hermione shook her head "No, that's wrong. You know it is." She looked up into Ron's and his flickered away.

"Well, y'know" He stayed looking at the ground. I'll go find out if he's here if you like. Though I don't know why you care." Ron stood up, and Hermione studied her hands, which were folded across her lap. Why did she care? Why had she saved him?

'Just human nature', she answered herself, 'saving people and curiosity.' Yes, that was it. Definitely. Probably. Possibly.

She watched Ron walk away, and wondered why he had lied. Trying to protect her, she bet. That was the problem with Ron. Far too overprotective. She could look after herself. She was responsible, in fact, much more responsible than Ron himself.

Hermione glanced around at the room she was. Plain white walls, several metal beds and not a soul in there with her, although she could see where the nurse's office was.

She slid her feet out of bed, despite her headache, and noticed she was wearing one of the embarrassing hospital gowns. How could she poke around wearing this?

Then she spotted Ron's discarded jumper under the chair he had sat on, beside her, and she swept it up and pulled it on over her head. She glanced at the clock on the bedside table. How long had Ron been gone? 2 minutes maximum. She stood, looking once again around the room. Nothing to see here. She hastened toward the door.

Hermione stepped out into the clinical, bright white corridor, the plain tiles cold on her bare feet, and glanced up and down the corridor, and saw people walking towards her from both ways. She stood, frozen, in the alcove that led to her door, and waited for them to pass. All continued on by, not giving her a second glance, and she slowly felt her heart slow to a normal rate. Then she raised her head- it was best to look confident- and took another step, then she turned to her left, where the major recovery unit was, from her memory, situated, and strode on. She was going to find Malfoy, to see if he was okay, and for one hell of an explanation.


End file.
